Rescue
by LtPeachPrincess
Summary: Aizen seeks revenge on Hitsugaya, a well decorated cop. He uses Hinamori as his hostage and does things to her she is sure to never forget. Im not making excuses, i honestly suck at summaries. Im serious. Dont laugh at me! Anyway rated M for language and rape in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks for checking this story out. The idea has been stuck in my head but i must warn you its more intense than most of my stories. The chapters of this may be a bit short but i will update this one way more often. And for those of you who are still following In The Band i will be updating it later this week, maybe even tonight! Well enjoy the story!**

"Honey I'm home!" I cringed as I heard the door slam after his drunken greeting. I waited as I heard the door to the closet I was currently locked in being unlocked. He flew the door open and I flinched as the door made contact with the wall, "Hey baby, miss me?" I grimaced at his devilish stare but that was dumb, he only became angry as he grabbed my arm and jerked me out of the closet. I flew across the floor and landed with a thud. He just smirked. "You have one hour to make my dinner. I'll be in the living room." he walked past me and headed to the living room of the small apartment. I, however, stood and made my way to the bare kitchen. I settled on making grilled cheese and tator tots. As I waited for the grease to heat up I glanced to the calendar on the far wall. It had been exactly two weeks since Sosuke Aizen had kidnapped me. I missed my family, my freedom, but mostly my love. I know the reason I was his victim. He held a grudge against my well was soon to be boyfriend, at least I was hoping he would be. He was my best friend, and also a well decorated cop. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, had locked up members of Aizen's gang and who he didn't arrest he had to kill. Aizen somehow escaped the whole thing and fled the scene, I'm not sure how he knew where I lived but two days after the incident he broke into my house and stole me away in my sleep. I woke up here with my wrists tied and ankles bound. I wasn't sure if anyone knew I was missing yet, but if anyone did it was Toshiro. He used to always come over and I'd make him breakfast before he went off to work but recently he's been so caught up in the Aizen case to stop by. "Hey peach hurry the fuck up!" his annoyed voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I threw the tator tots into the fryer.

"Here's your food," I said offering him the plate. He looked at me with an erry smile that made me shiver. He grabbed the plate and gestured for me to take the seat next to him on the couch. I hesitated until his smile turned into a glare; I quickly sat beside him but tried to keep my distance. It was a failed attempt. He aggressively put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. I sat there stiff, not wanting to anger him. "They're going to find me," I whispered looking down. He just laughed, "Find you? Sweetie I don't even think they know you're missing." he stated, pulling me closer. I tried to pull away but his grip just got tighter. He began flipping through channels finally settling on the news I watched contently hoping to see my name. Finally a picture of Aizen flashed across the screen. The caption said he was wanted for rape, murder, gang affiliation, and kidnapping. He began to laugh. Then a picture of me appeared it was one of me with Toshiro at the Police Christmas party last winter. It stated I had been missing for at least two weeks and left a number if anyone has any information as to my where abouts. "What exactly do you gain from this?" I questioned as I looked up at the amused man. "What do you mean dear?" I didn't know how to go on. "What do you gain from kidnapping me and holding me hostage?" he looked away then back to me. "Well let's see, Hitsugaya is suffering, you cook for me and clean, and everyone needs a fuck buddy." He smirked at me and I lost it. I jumped off the couch and turned around to face him. "Hitsugaya doesn't deserve this and even if he does how do you know he's suffering. And yes I cook and clean for you but that's because you beat me if I don't. And lastly I am not and will never be your 'fuck buddy' and if you dare even try to lay a hand on me in that manner I will not hesitate to kick your ass." I was fuming. It had indeed been two weeks and he had made me do mindless chores but he hasn't tried anything too sexual. I was honestly scared now. I was still a virgin and I wouldn't let him think that he had the right to change that. He slowly began to stand and I stood my ground as he got right in front of me. "Oh Ms. Hinamori, you're quite the feisty one today" he lifted his hand and a placed it on my cheek I stood frozen as he chuckled and then horrified at his face slowly formed and intense glare. "I think it's time I put you in your place." in a flash he had me flung over his shoulder and was carrying me through the tiny apartment. I began screaming but I heard him chuckle and say "No one can hear you. No one cares." I didn't know what was about to happen. I hoped for another beating but became discouraged as he dropped me onto the bed. I tried to sit up to run but in a flash he was on top of me. "No stop please!" I yelled but was silenced as his lips were forced upon mine. I kept struggling I would not give up. He pulled my hands above my head and pinned them with one of his. I felt his other hand go down my side stopping at the bottom of my shirt I screamed as he started pulling my shirt off. He started kissing down the side of me face, tracing my jaw line. He had gotten my shirt off and was now unhooking my bra. I just lay there exhausted from struggling and screamed. I was quickly losing my voice as he started to pull my pj bottoms down along with my panties. I began to cry as he smirked down at me. "Where's Hitsugaya when you need him most?" I was naked now with my hands pinned and this disgusting man lying on top of me. I began to cry, "Please... Stop," I looked up to him as his eyes looked into my soul. He shifted his weight where he was sitting upward on top of me. My hands were now tied, I don't remember him doing it but they were now tied to the head board of the bed, I struggled against them as I noticed him undoing his pants he lifted off me long enough to fling the bottom half of his clothes across the room. I crossed my legs together as he made his way back on top of me, "Oh Hinamori, surely you don't think that'll keep me from what I want do you?" I just looked at him with pleading eyes, causing him to chuckle as he ripped my legs apart and adjusted his body on top on me. He began nibbling on my neck and then down to my breast. I cringed when he began biting and then in one sudden moment thrust up and inside of me. I cried out in pain as he continued the motion. He covered my mouth and went back to groping my chest. Finally he finished and uncovered my mouth I just laid there in shock of the whole situation the lower half of my body numb with pain. He reached up and kissed me one last time before getting up and dressing himself. He exited the room leaving me naked and tied to the head board. I looked down at my broken and bruised body. "Hitsugaya..." I whispered before passing out.

**Ok well it probably sucks but if you feel the need to review i would very much appreciate some constructive criticism. Anyway, im already almost done with chapter 2 so if i get a few reviews then maybe i'll go ahead and update it. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a bit of a short chapter. In all honestly i was nervous about this story, i was half tempted to take it off this site until i got a couple amazing reviews. Thanks so much for those who reviewed, you're literally the only reason this story is being updated right now. **

I woke up, fully dressed in my closet, to the sound of the closet door being unlocked. "Good morning dear, did you have fun last night?" I glared up at the devilish man. He chuckled, "you have a phone call." I looked at the phone in his outstretched hand and then back to him. His expression was serious so I slowly took the phone from his hand and placed it to my face. "H-hello?" I struggled to find my voice. "Hinamori? Is that you?" My heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice. "Toshiro?! You have to come get me please help." I cried as Aizen began to chuckle. "Momo are you alright, he hasn't hurt you has he?" his voice so concerned. " I-I don't wanna talk about that." I looked down and started to cry. "Momo, listen to me-" he was cut off by Aizen snatching the phone away from me. "There you've talked to her." he said into the phone. I reached up to try and get it back but was knocked down by the slammed door being locked. I leaned against the door trying to listen closely to the conversation on the other sid. I heard a muffled voice and I steadied my breathing to listen more closely."I assure you I have only done to her what I felt she deserved. Or well I deserved," he chuckled before continuing. "Now Captain, I wouldn't call it rape. You can't rape the willing." I cringed at that. I was most definitely NOT willing. "You've got quite a girl here, a feisty one at that." he paused, I assumed to listen to Toshiro. "Ah you know my conditions. If you fail to meet them I will have to kill her. But until then, it's rather nice to have a fuck buddy." I heard the phone flip shut and sat back down pulling my knees to my chest. I began to cry.

* * *

"Dammit," I slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Did you get a location?" I made my way over to my coworkers in front of a computer. "I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, we didn't." he looked down in disappointment. I can't believe this was happening. She didn't deserve this and there was no reason to bring her into it. There's no telling what that monster has done to her. My sweet innocent Momo, how could I let this happen to you? I was supposed to protect you. It has been my job since elementary school to look out for you. I let my guard down and this happens. "I want her found. Now." I stated walking out of the conference room and into the hallway. He wanted ten thousand dollars in unmarked bills and for it to be delivered by me. Just me, no back up and no weapons. He said we would meet Saturday and if he even thinks I'm armed or that I'd been followed, he would kill her. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her; the past two weeks had been hell. I hadn't been sleeping or eating all I could think of was how much I missed her. I don't know why I hadn't seen it before but I think I was in love with that girl. When I get her back I would ask her to be mine, so I could keep her near me and protect her forever. "Captain, there you are. Are you alright?" my partner walked towards me down the hall. I made my way to her," I'm fine Matsumoto. Let's get back to work." she followed me back into the small conference room where a team was set up hovering over computers. "Anything?" I asked as I made my way to the computer screen. "I think we found where the phone call was made. From inside an apartment building over in the west Rukongai district." I took a seat across from the laptop. "Someone get me that apartment buildings directory." I pulled out my cell phone as my lieutenant, Rangiku, and another officer left the room. I unlocked my phone and just stared at the screen. My background picture was of us, it was from my Christmas party here at the station. We were both wearing tacky sweaters and smiling, I had my arm around her waist and hers was draped over my shoulder, it was the same picture I had used for the news alert. I remember that night; I had invited her as my plus one. All of my fellow officers knew her well because she would make us dinners and bring it to the station. At one point my lieutenant had looked at us and awed, apparently Hinamori and I were standing unknowingly under the mistletoe. Rangiku attracted attention and the whole room burst out chanting "kiss kiss kiss." I remember the blush on her face as I looked at her with a flirty half smile. Trying to make things less awkward I just gave her a kiss on the cheek, the room gave a few boos but went on with the party. "Here you go Captain." Renji, a fellow officer, snapped me out of my thoughts as he dropped a small stack of papers on the table in front of me. I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket, forgetting why I got it out in the first place. "It's the most recent directory of the apartments, updated at the beginning of this month." he stated as he took the seat next to me. I picked up the papers and went through every name. My eyes stopped on Gin Ichimaru. He had been in the gang with Aizen and was currently being held at the jail in Karakura town. 4B was his apartment and it was the only room not vacant on the top floor. "I want Ichimaru brought in for questioning immediately."

* * *

I sat at the other end of the couch, as far away from him as possible. He devoured his ramen and looked over at me," I bought you something today."He stood up and made his way to a plastic bag near the door. He pulled out a yellow sun dress, about knee length. "You've been in your pajamas for two weeks, I figured you'd want a shower and put on some clean clothes," he tossed the dress at me and gestured me towards the bathroom. "Is this a joke?" I looked at the sundress then back at him. He just smirked, "Tomorrows gonna be a big day sweetheart. You wanna look nice don't you?" I stood and grabbed the dress. I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. The hot water felt great, I hadn't showered since before I was kidnapped, I've been wearing the same pajamas since. It felt like an hour before I finally convinced myself to get out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried my body before twirling the towel around my head to dry my hair. I looked at my naked body in the mirror, disgusted by the bruises. I picked up the dress and slid it over my head letting the spaghetti straps rest on my shoulders and tying the bow behind my waist. I took another look at myself, the dress was cute but the bruised were still visible. I finished drying my hair and tossed the damp towel in the hamper across the room. I grabbed the brush from the counter and made my way down the hall towards the living room where Aizen was currently flipping through channels. He turned around once he heard me approaching and gave me his creepy smirk; I looked down at the floor and continued brushing my hair. "Don't you look cute?" he stood and made his way to where he was directly in front of me. "Why is tomorrow important." I whispered still looking at the ground, until I felt a cold steady hand under my chin. He forced me to look up at him, "Tomorrow decides your fate. If Hitsugaya meets my demands then you get to live. If he doesn't then well, you can die cute." he released my face and began to walk passed me. "If he meets your demands, you'll let me leave with him? You'll let me go?" I turned to face him. "If he meets my demands, I kill him. And run away with you. I think we have something special Hinamori." he smirked down at me. "You can't kill him! Please, I'll run away with you, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him." I pleaded as tears threatened my eyes. He made his way back over to me, looking down with a false sincerity. "Will see how tomorrow plays out my dear. But if I get my way, your precious Hitsugaya will pay for what he's done." he leaned down and kissed me with an abusive force. Flashbacks of the night before filled my brain and I was too frightened to fight back. He ended the kiss and chuckled as he made his way back down the hall. "In your closet dear, I'll be there in a moment." He turned around halfway down the hall, "and if you're not in your closet by the time I return. I'll have to remind you of the fun we had last night." I froze in place remembering his clammy body on top of mine, he chuckled and continued down the hall. I didn't stand there much longer. I made my way to my closet and shut the door. I cuddled up against the matted old pillow and waited for the sound of my door locking before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Yeah i know short chapter blah blah. I just wanted to go ahead and let yall know this will be a bit of a short story altogether. like 4 more chapters tops. But anyway thanks for reading, i would really appreciate reviews!**


End file.
